charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Temptation of Christy
The Last Temptation of Christy is the'' 15th episode'' of the eighth season and the 171st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige is torn between dating mortal Henry or a magical suitor who proposes marriage, while Billie finds her sister, Christy, who has been held captive by demons for several years. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Warren Derosa as Simon Marks *Jason Shaw as Greg *Allan Louis as Dreylock *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Java *Leland Crooke as Candor *Steven J. Oliver as Asmodeus *Søren Oliver as Baliel *Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins Co-Stars *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Josh Feinman as Scather Guard Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''To Call a Lost Witch'' Potions *Phoebe brews some quick potions to go up against the demons that were coming for Christy. *'Triad Summoning Potion:' The Scather Demons brewed a potion that summoned the Triad to their lair. *'Divining Potion:' Paige brewed this potion to divine for signs that would lead the Charmed Ones and Billie to Christy. Powers *'Telepathy:' Christy shared a telepathic connection with the Scather Demons. She also telepathically talked to Billie. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Simon Marks, Paige and Wyatt. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a lamp at Simon and to orb a fireball away from Billie. Simon used it to orb Piper's bags into her trunk. Paige later used it to orb Billie's burning jacket off of Billie's body. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Scather Demons leader to vanquish another Scather Demon. The Scather Demons also used it to attack Billie, Christy, Paige and Piper and to ignite a potion. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Scather Demons. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to fling several Scather Demons and to move her trash can closer to her. Simon used it to move a stick to fight Henry and to fling Henry. Billie later used it to move the fire from Christy's fireball to the Scather Demons. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a Scather Demon. *'Pyrokinesis:' Christy set the couch, the paper in the trash can and Billie's jacket on fire. *'Healing:' Used by Paige to heal Henry. *'Conjuration:' Used by Simon to conjure up roses for Paige and a white glove. *'Optical Fire Bolts:' Used by Candor to vanquish a Scather Demon. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Simon away. *'Hypnosis:' Used by the Triad to put Christy in a trance. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Triad. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Marks' Scroll' - A scroll with information on Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks and his family. Notes and Trivia * This is the only episode to have Christy's name in the title. * This episode marks the first appearance of Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins. * This episode marks the reappearance of The Triad (albeit in new bodies), who were last seen in season 3. * Paige heals Henry for the second time. The first was in "Payback's a Witch". * Jason Shaw reprises the role of Greg, the fireman who dated Piper during her separation from Leo during season 6. *The appearance of Simon Marks, another Whitelighter-Witch can be considered a minor plot hole. A relationship between witch and Whitelighter was forbidden at the time of his birth, which was the reason Paige was given up for adoption. *The visual and sound effects of Simon's orbing is different than any other whitelighter or whitelighter/witch on the show. Cultural References * The title of this episode is a reference to the film The Last Temptation of Christ (1988). *Henry mentions the movie The Wizard of Oz, noting that Paige cries every time she watches it. Glitches *When Henry is proposing to Paige, a green outline can be seen around them from the green screen. *When Piper gets in her Jeep, a sticker can be seen on the driver's window, yet when she is inside, the sticker is gone. International Titles *'French:' La bataille de Christy (The Battle of Christy) *'Serbian:' Poslednje Kristino iskušenje *'Czech:' Britský nápadník (British Suitor) *'Slovak:' Posledné pokušenie Christy (The Last Temptation of Christy) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' La última tentación de Christy (The Last Temptation of Christy) *'Italian: '''L'ultima tentazione di Christy ''(The Last Temptation of Christy) *'German:' Die letzte Versuchung von Christy (The Last Temptation of Christy) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8